The present invention relates generally to methods of enhancing the appearance of a patient's skin, and more particularly to methods for cosmetic rejuvenation of a patient's hand.
A variety of cosmetic surgical procedures are routinely performed on the face and body. Some examples of these procedures include facial rejuvenation, body contouring and nasal surgery. Further, a number of surgical techniques are known for reducing signs of aging exhibited by a person's hands. In one such technique, a quantity of lipid tissue can be injected under the skin surface of an aging hand to enhance its appearance. Such a procedure can, however, have a number of shortcomings. The injected lipid can resorb over time, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the treatment. Further, the outcome of such a procedure can be somewhat unpredictable.
Hence, there is a need for improved techniques for enhancing the appearance of aging in an individual's hands.